The invention relates to a method for communicating vehicle data relating to a vehicle.
Vehicle data relating to a vehicle are read, for example, during a service shop visit, using a tester which is directly connected to the vehicle. In this case, contact is made manually using a diagnostic connector and vehicle data are then automatically transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,962 B1 discloses a method for preparing for servicing of a motor vehicle, in which a control apparatus checks whether vehicle servicing needs to be carried out and a state determination apparatus determines what vehicle servicing needs to be carried out and what corresponding servicing data have been stored in the vehicle. Only the driver of the vehicle can enable the setting-up of a telecommunications link between a service facility outside the vehicle and a service interface inside the vehicle. Identification data relating to the relevant vehicle are transmitted to the service facility outside the vehicle during the telecommunications link.
The object on which the invention is based is to provide a method for communicating vehicle data relating to a vehicle, which method is efficient.
This and other objects are achieved by a method according to the invention for communicating vehicle data relating to a vehicle, in which it is automatically determined whether the vehicle is in a predefined surrounding area of a service facility. If it has been detected that the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility, a predefined set of vehicle data is provided via a communication interface of the vehicle for transmission to a vehicle data collection device. The set of vehicle data relating to the vehicle received by the vehicle data collection device is at least partially made available to the service facility.
The advantage of this method is that vehicle data do not have to be first read with manual support, for example during a service. The service facility already has current vehicle data shortly after the vehicle arrives. Time and therefore also costs can thus be saved.
According to one advantageous refinement, a vehicle's own position signal which is characteristic of the position of the vehicle is provided. A service position signal which is characteristic of the position of the service facility is also provided. It is determined, on the basis of the vehicle's own position signal and the service position signal, whether the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility. The advantage of this refinement is that the hardware required for this is often already present and therefore no additional costs for detecting the vehicle position are required.
According to another advantageous refinement, a service radio network is provided via a service radio device of the service facility. The vehicle has a vehicle radio device. The vehicle radio device registers in the service radio network if the vehicle is in the range of the latter. It is determined, on the basis of the registration, whether the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility. The service radio network may be, for example, a mobile radio network, a WLAN network, a PLC network or a radio network for transmission using bidirectional keys. The advantage in this case is that there is no need for a satellite-based measurement principle in order to determine whether the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility.
According to another advantageous refinement, a vehicle radio network is provided via the vehicle radio device. The service radio device registers in the vehicle radio network if it is in the range of the latter. It is determined, on the basis of the registration, whether the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility. The vehicle radio network can be implemented using the same technologies as the service radio network.
According to another advantageous refinement, vehicle data relating to the vehicle are transmitted to the vehicle data collection device if a predefined event is detected. It is determined, on the basis of the transmitted vehicle data, whether the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility.
According to another advantageous refinement, the predefined event is the parking of the vehicle.
According to another advantageous refinement, the service radio network or the vehicle radio network is verified by a digital certificate. Therefore, it is possible to determine, with increased certainty, whether the service radio network is a radio network of the service facility and whether the vehicle radio network is a radio network of the vehicle.
According to another advantageous refinement, further vehicle data can be requested by the vehicle data collection device, for example after evaluation of the received set of vehicle data. If, for example, the vehicle data have information characteristic of a specific fault, further data, for example historical data and/or characteristic data, can be requested from special sensors.
According to another advantageous refinement, the service facility has an RFID reader and the vehicle has an RFID transponder. It is determined, on the basis of the detection of the RFID transponder using the RFID reader, whether the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility. For example, an RFID reader may be fitted at the entrance to the service facility, which reader detects the respective RFID transponder which is assigned to an entering vehicle.
According to another advantageous refinement, the service radio network or the vehicle radio network is a WLAN network.
According to another advantageous refinement, the service radio network or the vehicle radio network is a mobile radio network.
According to another advantageous refinement, the vehicle data collection device transmits the service position signal to the vehicle. It is determined, on the basis of said signal, whether the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility. For example, the vehicle data collection device transmits a navigation destination to the vehicle after the driver has made a workshop appointment, for example as part of a “service call”. This destination is stored in the vehicle and, as soon as the vehicle approaches this destination, it is detected that the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility.
According to another advantageous refinement, it is determined, on the basis of induction loops, whether the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility. Induction loops which detect entering vehicles can be installed, for example, at the entrance to the service facility for this purpose.
According to another advantageous refinement, it is determined, on the basis of at least one mobile radio cell, in the range of which the vehicle is situated, whether the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility. If the vehicle is in the range of a plurality of mobile radio cells for example, it can be more accurately determined, on the basis thereof, whether the vehicle is in the predefined surrounding area of the service facility.
In addition, the transmission of the vehicle data can also be optionally initiated manually. For example, the driver can initiate automatic data transmission via the communication interface upon reaching a parked position via the vehicle menu or in a voice-controlled manner. A service adviser in the service facility can also initiate automatic data transmission via the communication interface by starting, for example, a query of vehicle data which is initiated using the vehicle data collection device.
It is also possible to carry out remote vehicle diagnosis. For example, vehicle data can be transmitted on the basis of the event. After said data have been evaluated, the vehicle data collection device may request further data for vehicle diagnosis, for example. It is possible that, in some cases, the vehicle no longer has to be brought to the workshop if electrical components need to be diagnosed and assessed, for example.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.